Shiver My Timbers
"Shiver My Timber's" es una canción interpretada por las Cabezas de la Isla de la película ''Muppet Treasure Island. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= '''Piratas: Tiembla mi barco y mi corazón Yo ho, hi ho Hombres y almas negras como el carbón Yo ho, hi ho Manchas de tinta: Navegando por el océano iran Sangrientos piratas y su capitán Alligator: Una historia tal nunca se contó De un gran tesoro Que ambición causó Piratas: Tiembla mi barco y mi corazón Yo ho, hi ho Hombres listos y hambrientos como un tifón Yo ho, hi ho Zarigueyas: Bucaneros que se ahogaran en ron Sal Minella: El diablo dirá que solo escoria son Cangrejos: Cada hombre aquí te podría matar Por un puño de monedas sin contar Alligator: Un puño Pulpo: Y sin contar Mosquitos: Cinco, seis, siete, ocho Caras de piedra: Woona wacka woona wacka, algo está mal Cosas muy desagradables está noche te harán Woona wacka woona wacka, pon mucha atención Cangrejos: Si hay dinero a disfrutar, hay muertos por doquier Totems: Muertos por doquier Caras de piedra: ¡Una vez más! Piratas: Tiembla mi barco y mi corazón Yo ho, hi ho El tesoro que esconde el gran Davy Jones Yo ho, hi ho Serpientes: Velas izarás, anclas levarás Cuando el curso trazas no hay marcha atrás Calaveras: Codiciosa y vil, la tripulación Puedes apostar que habrá traición ¡Habrá traición! Piratas: Tiembla mi barco y las velas también Muertos tuyos son |-|Castellano= Piratas: Tiemblan las velas y el corazón Yo ho, hi ho Hombres de almas negras como el carbón Yo ho, hi ho Manchas de tinta: Y en su barco el mar ya cruzando están Al mando del más sangriento capitán Alligator: Es la historia oscura de ambición fatal Y el tesoro De codicia y mal Piratas: Tiemblan las velas y el corazón Yo ho, hi ho Hombres y almas negras como el carbón Yo ho, hi ho Zarigueyas: Bucaneros que se han ahogado en ron Sal Minella: El diablo también les tiene aversión Cangrejos: Y cualquiera mata sin compasión A su amigo íntimo por un doblón Alligator: Por un doblón Pulpo: Por un doblón Mosquitos: tres, dos, un doblón Caras de piedra: Woona wacka woona wacka, algo va mal Esto va a ocurrir algo horrible y brutal Woona wacka woona wacka, que va a suceder Cangrejos: Si el dinero suena ya, y el mar se puede oler Totems: Ya se puede oler Caras de piedra: ¡Una vez más! Piratas: Tiemblan las velas y el corazón Yo ho, hi ho Hay secretos que duermen con Davy Jones Yo ho, hi ho Serpientes: Si se eleva el ancla y en el buque estas Ya no cambia el rumbo, ya no hay vuelta atrás Calaveras: Cuando la novicia viaja en galeón Puedes apostar a que habrá traición ¡Habrá traición! Piratas: Tiemblan las velas y el corazón Muerte y maldición |-|Inglés= Piratas: Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul Yo ho, heave ho There are men whose hearts are as black as coal Yo ho, heave ho Manchas de tinta: And they sailed their ship 'cross the ocean blue A bloodthirsty captain and a cutthroat crew Alligator: It was dark a tale as was ever was told Of the lust for treasure And the love of gold! Piratas: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides Yo ho, heave ho There are hungers as strong as the wind and tides Yo ho, heave ho Zarigueyas: And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum Sal Minella: The devil himself would have to call them scum Cangrejos: Every man aboard would have killed his mate For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight Alligator: A piece of eight Pulpo: A piece of eight Mosquitos: A-five, six, seven, eight! Caras de piedra: Woona wacka woona wacka, something not right Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight Woona wacka woona wacka, sailor man beware! Cangrejos: When de money in the ground, dere's murder in de air Totems: Murder in the air Caras de piedra: One more time now! Piratas: Shiver my timbers, shiver my bones Yo ho, heave ho There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones Yo ho heave ho Serpientes: When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed There's no turning back from any course that's laid Calaveras: And when greed and villainy sail the sea You can bet your boots, there'll be treachery! Piratas: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails Dead men tell no tales! Curiosidades * Cuando la canción fue incluída en el álbum Swashbuckling Sea Songs (usando el cover de Ultimate Swashbuckler) la letra basada en los versos cantados por Las Zarigueyas y Sal Minella fueron cortados debido a la madurez de la letra, dejando el verso en instrumental. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de villanos Categoría:Canciones de Muppet Treasure Island Categoría:Canciones de Inicio Categoría:Canciones de The Muppets Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones Destacadas